


Miss Missing You

by AeternumSol



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Reader is an artist just starting up in Fueled by Ramen. Fun times with Tyler and Josh make or break Reader's turbulent relationship.





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that FOB song. (Feat. me projecting lmao). I have a new sideblog: bathtimetylerrjoseph on tumblr come say hi

You’ve gained your own fame as a youtuber posting vlogs, covers and instrument tutorials which opened opportunities for you. Years of hard work bought you a contract in a popular record label named Fueled By Ramen. You were yet to have your own concert tour around America next year. For now, you were an artist touring with Twenty One Pilots.

You met with the band members during their preparation for the collaborative tour. Your respective handlers did most of the technical work so you spent your time getting to know the people you’ll be working with. Josh was the first person to introduce himself to you. You expected him to be mean and gruff but he was the complete opposite. He was really nice and outgoing, and liked to make puns.

Then you met Tyler. He definitely was shy and speaks in a very soft tone, a complete opposite when he’s performing. His smile is cute and boyish. It made you smile as well. Tyler was the genius behind the band’s songs and cryptic messages which sent the fans absolutely crazy. Even though you have your own crazy fanbase, the Clique is a different kind of crazy compared to yours.

Your team was finishing up the schedules for your tours when your phone ringed. It was your boyfriend. You met him a year after your music career took flight. He had appeared in alot of your videos and vlogs which gained him his own fanbase as well. He started his own gaming vlog which you were supportive of. He was very supportive of you too, until you told him about your upcoming tour. He didn’t approve of it but he sure as hell can’t stop you from doing what you love.

You excused yourself from the meeting as you answered your phone.

The conversation was short. You didn’t want to talk to him about your tour.

The night when you were packing your things was the worst. He screamed at you, making you feel guilty about choosing work over him. But you refused to feel guilty for doing what you love. You loaded your things in a taxi and left without saying anything to him. You texted Tyler and Josh that you were already at the airport, claiming that you were excited to finally start touring.

You slept at the airport since your flight was still at 7am. You slept hoping that your boyfriend would come to you and apologize, or at least give you some closure.

You were being nudged awake by a heavy hand on your shoulder. you jolted awake to find Josh waking you up and Tyler holding his phone, instagramming the whole ordeal. “We’re finally touring!” he yelled at the camera. You boarded the plane and discussed how most of the concerts at the tour were already sold out. You were very excited that you temporarily forgot your issues with your boyfriend.

You toured the city with Tyler and Josh. They had previously visited this place already so they became your tourguide and brought you to pizza parlors, ice cream shops, and pubs. Some fans and members of the clique were able to recognize you and said some nice things to you, asked for some selfies and autographs. You expressed how you feel loved around the little crowd that had gathered in the pub. As gratitude, you borrowed a guitar and played for them. Josh looks at Tyler who was completely enamored by your performance and decided to join in.

The event caused the hashtag #TOPxY/N to trend across the city, adding hype for the concert that weekend.

Your first concert was everything you could ever imagine. The high of performing your original songs in front of a live audience cheering for you and singing with you was euphoric. At the end of the show, you couldn’t stop yourself from crying. You were feeling everything at once and it was insanely overwhelming. In the backstage, you were shaking hands with everyone involved in the concert. Josh and Tyler let you join their group hug and you continued to feel tears from your eyes. Tyler congratulated you and said that he knew you’d make it great. It was a big thing to hear that from him, a musical genius.

Every concert gets more and more exhilarating. The crowd’s energy channels through you like electricity, filling you with intensity you’ve never felt before. You grew ever closer to the band, joining in their vines and shenanigans, their antics starting to rub into you especially during interviews.

“Y/n, you’re out of the band.” Josh deadpans to you during an interview when you sat beside Tyler on the sofa, leaving him to sit on a separate couch.

“I was never in the band!” you reacted.

“We’re forming a new band” Tyler says as he puts his arm on your shoulder. The three of you laugh.

You were on your way to Los Angeles, your largest venue sold out. You earned a bunk at the tour bus which you share with the band. Browsing through several posts and tags on Twitter, you come across a video of you and the band covering Ignorance by Paramore during your last concert. It was when Tyler slipped and almost fell off the stage while jumping around with his guitar and while you were singing. You laughed and retweeted it.

The post after that took your happiness. It was a tweet of an entertainment article featuring a picture of your (ex?) boyfriend holding hands with another woman you do not recognize. You felt a slight pain in your chest and you realized that things are over between the two of you since you walked out of your shared house. You tried to convince yourself that there’s nothing to be upset about and fell asleep.

You woke up to the sound of the boys talking while making cereal. You remained on your bunk to try and get some more sleep since the bus was still moving signalling you haven’t arrived.

“I thought she has a boyfriend?” you hear Josh.

“Yeah but I never see her on her phone texting or calling anyone.” Tyler spoke

“Well there are rumors that they’ve split” Josh offered,

and then silence.

“Josh, no. I know that look.” Tyler spoke after a while.

You decided to join them for breakfast. You stood up from your bed and tied your hair, moved to the table and grabbed Tyler’s froot loops.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Josh greeted. You smiled at him. Tyler was quiet. You sat across him but he wouldn’t meet your gaze.

“Who stole his car radio?” You looked at Josh who snorted at your joke.

 

You finally arrive at your destination. You had lunch followed by interviews with different media sources. This time, the sofa was large enough for all three of you to squeeze together with Tyler in the middle.One particular interviewer had the nerve to ask you about your ex boyfriend which made you and the rest of the boys uncomfortable. They were quick to reprimand the interviewer who was then escorted to leave the room. You tried to not get upset over it but thought that you should come into terms with it.

Ten minutes before the show you stood between Tyler and Josh at the back of the stage behind the drums to look at the sea of people waiting for you to play. The stage was dark so no one from the audience can see you.

“I think you guys should know..” You suddenly spoke. They turned to look at you “The interviewer was right. We had a fight before I left because he doesn’t like what I do.”

“I knew he was an asshole.” Josh said. You looked at him. “No offense..” He defended while you exhaled a laugh.

“But did you.. Did you break up?” Tyler asked

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. But its over. I know it is.” You firmly said. “I don’t feel any love for him, which means its over right?” You asked, suddenly feeling unsure.

“Well you gotta tell him its over! Make it official!” Josh spoke rather enthusiastically.

It was quiet between the three of you for a while before Tyler spoke up; “There’s gonna be a change in the setlist..” He said as he walked to the backstage to talk to the production assistants.

You returned your attention to the crowd, pondering on how far you’ve come.

“Thanks, Josh.” You said to him.

“For what?”

“For this whole experience. For letting me be a part of this.

"He pulled you in to give you a side hug.

"You’re still out of the band though.” He joked.

The show finally begins with an incredible energy from both the audience and the band. They played several songs while the audience sang with them. Then it was time for you to do your bit. The crowd enjoyed it and had a good time singing along to your songs. After your final song, Tyler came up on stage and Josh took his place behind the drums.

“Hey guys!” Tyler speaks. The crowd goes wild. 

“We’ve decided to play a song for you. Y/n are you down for it? I know you know this song!” He looks at your confused face. You didn’t rehearse for this but you agreed anyway.

“Okay Ty, I trust you” you spoke into your mic while Tyler put on an electric guitar. Josh starts counting and soon enough, music filled the stadium and the crowd screams.

_Don’t panic no, not yet_

You started singing the song you knew by heart. The boys have heard you several times singing that song at the bus but it never made into the setlist. You sang the lyrics like you meant it. You owned the moment and threw all of your pent-up feelings for your recent breakup

_Now you’re gone and I’m so okay_

_Your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flames_

You modified the lyrics to get your message through

_Now that i burn so much brighter tonight_

_Let the fire bring me back to life_

You and Tyler sang the chorus together, both singing your hearts out. Tyler took off the guitar and climbed to stand on top of the piano. You hate it when he does this because its a really dangerous stunt. Recently, Josh has been teaching him how to do the backflip. You were worried he’d injure himself. He offered his hand out to you so you could stand on the piano with him. You reached out and he pulled you up just in time for the next stanza.

_Making eyes at this husk around my heart_

_I see through you when were sitting in the dark_

Since the piano was small, you had to stand close to each other. You were dancing to the beat of the song while singing. Tyler was facing you.

_So give me your filth and make it rough_

_Let me, let me trash your love_

Tyler reached to take your mic, placing it closer to him. This startled you and made your other hand hold on to his shoulder. He started singing the next line while looking intensely at you and placing his other hand on your hip

_I will sing to you everyday if it will take the pain away_

He pushes the mic back to you as he took a step back. You continued the song.

_Oh and i heard you got it so bad_

_Coz i am the best you’ll never have_

The hand that was on Tyler’s shoulder dropped back to you as he stepped out of your reach. Just as you hit the high note, he jumps off the piano and does a backflip. The crowd screams.You continue into the chorus and eventually hopped off the piano.

Tyler goes back to put on an acoustic guitar as the last bits of the song rolled out. Tyler flicks the final strum and looks at you. You nod at him and thanked the crowd.

Twenty One Pilots did one more bit for their finale. You were allowed to stay on stage. When the show ended, Tyler came over to you and hugged you. You were surprised by his action but you hugged him back.

“Sometimes its better to just not say anything. To walk away. To leave it there.” He spoke into your ear. 

You nodded. He’s right. You beckoned Josh to join your group hug. Confetti continued to fall around you. 


End file.
